The wind whispers
by Silver Cream
Summary: Gintoki is still a kid who has no parents nor home, roams around from one area to the other. Setting is afew days before he meets Shouyou-sensei.  Rated T due to the Joui battlefield and blood


**Here's a oneshot about the time when Gintoki was still a kid. The time period would be about...a few days before he meets Shouyou-sensei for the first time.**

**WARNING:**** There will be OC since it IS about a few days before he meets Shouyou-sensei. Blood (Err...I did my best not to be too descriptive about it. So if anyone think it is, tell me. I'll change the rating to M)**

**DISCLAIMERS:**** I don't own Gintama! But I do own the other two OC...and I DO want to own the child Gintoki...he's so cute~~ but sadly...neither u nor me can...TAT**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

**The wind whispers...**

A small boy sat by the river, looking at the wide sky. Looking at the sky made it felt like all his problems in this world was nothing, making him feel small and not important. But no matter how long he stared at the blue calming sky, there was one small problem the sky couldn't take away. The problem was simple but yet complicating. He was hungry. He couldn't remember how long has it been when he last ate. While he was getting up from his lying position, a pebble hit him in the head.

He turned, knowing that it was some kid from the village, who threw the pebble at him on purpose. There were a few kids gathering together, with pebbles and stick in their hands. They were all staring at him with disgust. He got up and started walking away, ignoring all the pebbles and sticks that were being thrown to him. The children shouted things like "Get away from our world! You amanto!" and "Die amanto". He ignored what they said and continued walking, with no destination in mind.

Just because the city citizens held hostility for the Amanto for invading their world, he was a target for persecution due to his hair colour. But he had gotten used to this, it wasn't like he had anyone who cared for him in the beginning. He had been alone from the start. No parents nor siblings, they must have died while he was still a baby.

But he doesn't really bother about the details, or he couldn't. Those who are dead are dead, it won't do any good thinking about it. While he was very young, he robbed from people. But slowly, he didn't need to rob from some passer-bys. Why? All he had to do he robbed from people who were hired to get rid of him. And to do that, he killed them. They did have much more money then compared to those he used to rob from. It was how he lived his daily life. The thought of killing being wrong, never crossed his mind. Not even once. It was just a way of protecting himself, a way to continue living on.

The silver hair boy continued to walk and walk. He stopped when he felt the air getting more and more humid. It was about to rain. The boy turned and hide under a tree. Before long, it started to rain. He stared at the ground, which the rain drop continuously feel onto. Drip, drop...drop by drop they fell. With nothing to do, the silver boy took out the katana which was tied by his side and hugged onto it, trying to sleep and ignore his rumbling stomach.

"Are you hungry?" a voice suddenly said. Shocked by this, he jumped a distance back and drew his katana. Was it another people who was hired to kill him? But the only person who was in view, was a lady dressed in a kimono with butterfly pattern. She looked alittle shock by his katana, but smiled again asking "Are you hungry?"

He stared at the lady, not letting his guard down. She, on the other hand, smiled a warm and cheerful smile. "I guess I'm not wanted here?." She said as she kneel downed, a box at her left, an purple-pink umbrella at her right. "But don't worry, I won't bite." She continued as she stared into the raining sky.

Still, the silver hair boy didn't let his guard down. Instead, he drew back his katana, and turned away continuing to walk. He didn't trust adults, they were only there to ignore him or hurt him. He only stopped when he felt a hand griping onto his arm. He turned and stared at the lady, placing his right hand onto his katana, threatening that he wouldn't hesitate to draw it.

However, she stood firm, not moving an inch. He continued to stare at her, hand still on his katana's sheath. As he stared at her, she returned it by staring back. There was a silent war between their eyes, fighting to see who would show the slightest fear or hesitation. There was one thing he could see from her eyes, and that was she wasn't afraid. He didn't want to back down at all, but he did. He was too hungry to continue this silent fight. He took his right off his katana, and was now trying to get her hand off his left arm.

Just like how she stood firm, not being afraid of his katana, she held firmly onto his left arm. He gave her an annoyed glare, making her laugh. "Will you keep me company under that tree? My umbrella's spoiled." She said, while she dragged him under the tree with him. _'Like I even have a choice of saying no, with you dragging me before I can reply'_ he thought silently to himself.

Both of them sat under the tree, watching the rain gracefully fall onto the ground. There was an obverse gaps between the two. She laughed a soft laugh, sounding alittle disappointed. He ignored it, still not letting his guard down. 'You can never be too careful' was what he had learned on his own, and one which kept him alive for this long.

"What's your name? You can just call me Kaisha." She suddenly said, trying to cast away the thick air between them. He's only reply to her was silence. He looked up at the sky, still feeling hungry. While he was busy thinking of ways to ignore his grumbling stomach, she moved closer to him without him knowing. She then took out a rice ball, from the box she carried with her, and offered to the silver hair boy. "Here. You must be hungry right?"

He stared at the rice ball she offered to him. He want to snatch it and stuffed it down his throat, but didn't. What if it was poisoned? As if she read his mind, she brought the rice ball to her mouth, and took a neither big nor small bit out of it. Swallowed it, and then offered it to him again, smiling. This time, he wasn't able to hold back his hunger, he quickly snatch the rice ball which laid beautifully on her hand. As she watch him eat, she smiled a happy smile.

The rice ball he ate was delicious, either that, or he was just too hungry. She then offered him another rice ball which she took out from her box. He snatched it again, and started eating it. She wasn't bothered whether the way he snatch the food being rude or anything, she was just enjoying watching the poor hungry boy enjoying the food she had. She couldn't help but to grin happily.

While the he ate the rice ball she gave him, asked if she could share somethings with him. She said that it was alright if he didn't listen or reply. He didn't reply to her, so she took it as a 'yes' and started talking. She told him about a person she cared deeply for, a person called Yowari. She said that he was a samurai. When he ate finish about four rice ball, and felt alittle full, she was on the part on describing how he acted and much much more.

"But you know what...he went to fight against the amanto..." she the said softly, as if she was trying to hold back the sadness she felt, the pain, the frustration. He stared at her, as she brought her knees closer to her chest, like she wanted to curl up into a ball. He kept silent, stared at the sky which continued to rain, as if it understood her pain.

"But you know what?" she then said, lifting her head and looking at the boy. He looked back at her. "He promised that after he came back...he would propose to me...great isn't it?" She said, smiling a forced smile, which held something dark. The silver hair boy just stared at her, before turning his head down onto the ground, staring at a puddle of rainwater, which had started to gather.

She stared at the boy. It seemed that he knew her smile was fake, forced. She sighed softly before continuing. "But you see, I'm not the kind of lady who would wait." She said as she stood up, startling him alittle. "So...can you guess what I'm doing?" She asked, as she kneel down and look at him with a happy smile. _'Your going after him?'_ he thought to himself, but not saying it out. He then looked away again, making her think that he didn't want to guess.

"Your not cooperative now are you?" she sighed, as she turned. "Anyway, I'm following him secretly!" She contined happily. "So that I can look after him no matter what! Call this stupid but, hopefully...just hopefully...protect him?" She then said, but her voice was low when she said protect him. As if she already did, as if...she...

"Oh look! The sky already cleared!" She suddenly shouted as she shot up from the ground. "Thank you for letting me share this with you. If you do see Yowari, don't tell him about me, okay?" She smiled as she grabbed her umbrella and her box. "that is if you do..." she whispered sadly, not wanting to let the silver hair boy to hear, before she waved a goodbye to him. However he heard it clearly. _'That is if I do? What did she mean by that?'_ was all he thought, before he turned the opposite direction from her's.

He only took a few steps before her head someone shouting for him to wait. He saw that it was Kais-...whatever her name was, was shouting after him. "Wait for me!". It wasn't long before she caught up to him. "Here." She said as she handed him a few rice ball, wrapped in leaves. "For you in case you get hungry again!" She smiled and she patted his head, her hand playing with his natural perm. He hit her hands of his head, earning a laugh from her.

"Okay boy, bye." She turned but stopped again "Oh yeah, you might want to avoid this path. It leads you up to a Joui battlefie-anyway, you should avoid it." she said. It would be a bad experience for a kid to see those corpse. All the boy did was stare at her, as if he wasn't bothered with whether there were dead or alive people. She smiled sadly as she remembered the things that happened 'there'...She waved a goodbye and walked away "I must go and see him now..." she then said in a light and happy tone.

The silver hair boy turned to back again, not understanding what she had just said. However, she wasn't there. It was as if she had disappeared. He stood there silently for quite awhile, before he continued walking again.

He walked for approximately two hours, before he could smell a strong scent of rust in the air. _'Blood...'_ he thought, still walking on, not afraid of it at all. Each step he took, the scent grew strong and stronger, till all he could smell was the smell of blood and rotting flesh. He had reached the Joui battlefield. All he could see before him were bodies of the dead, mostly humans. The ground was coloured in deep dark crimson red, slowly seeping into the ground. As if Earth welcomed the dead to an eternal peaceful sleep.

He walked on, stepping on the corpse below him. He wasn't bothered about them, why should he when they were dead? He looked around him as he walked. He was searching for a nice katana that he could replace with. That was when he stepped onto a purple-pink umbrella. He stared at it, wondering why would an umbrella be doing on this battlefield. He lifted his head and saw that in a distance not so far, there was a certain body that stood out from all the rest.

The silver hair boy decided to investigate if what he saw, was what he thought it was. There he saw it, a lady dressed in a kimono with butterfly pattern. Her long hair covering her face. It was Kaisha, the lady who talked with him and gave him rice balls not so long ago. He was sure she headed a different direction from him. A direction that was leading her away from this battlefield. So why was she laying on this very ground, right infront of him?

He kneel down to have a better look the face. He gently brush her hair off her face, and saw that it really was her. It really was Kaisha who laid dead infront of him. But she held a smile on her face, a smile which seemed happy, as if she did something that she wanted to. And she was holding onto one of the dead soldier's hand. The body of that soldier was covered with many katana, piercing his very body. He looked like he kept coughing up blood, from the amount of blood that was around his lower jaw.

"_So that I can look after him no matter what! Call this stupid but, hopefully...just hopefully...protect him?"_

He heard her voice, as a dry wind brush his natural silver perm hair. _'So that's what happen...'_ he thought silently to himself. He moved towards the soldier who should be Yowari, the person she cared deeply for. The silver hair boy slowly pulled out the katana that were pierced in his body. When he was done, he slowly dragged Yowari's body and positioned it beside her's. When he was done, he took out his katana which was tied to the side of his yukata.

He unsheathe it, holding it up in the air for a moment, before placing it on both on the bodies before him. His katana's sheath on Kaisha's body, and his katana on Yowari's body. He then took out the rice balls which she had given her, and place it beside both the bodies. He unwrapped it, revealing three rice balls. He stared for a short moment, before he stretch and took one of the rice balls and place it in his worn out yukata. He was sure she wouldn't mind, after all she did give him.

"_Why are you doing this for us?"_ He heard the wind whisper softly into his ears. He kept quite for a moment, unsure if his ears were playing a trick on him, making it sound like her voice. "Returning the favor. You gave me rice balls after all" he said. He could swore he head the wind laughing, trying to hold back it's tears.

"_Who would do all this for rice balls?"_ the wind blew softly into his ears again. He looked up at the blue clear sky, covered with a thick smell of rust. "Who knows..." he replied softly, as he took in a deep breath of the thick scent of blood, letting it fill his lungs. He took a quick last glance at the two body, before he turned to continue walking on. He heard the wind softly sobbing to itself.

"_Before you go...what's your name?"_ the wind asked in the same rhythmic tone as she did when she asked him. He went silent when heard the question, before he finally replied. "Sakata Gintoki." he replied while he walked on. _"Sakata Gintoki...Well then, thank you Gintoki." _The wind whispered for the last time, as a stronger gust of wind came messing up his hair,giving him a few seconds of fresh air to breath, before it was filled with rich scent of blood.

A small smile slowly floated onto Gintoki's face, as he looked up into the sky again. "There's no need for thanks...I'm just returning the favor." he muttered softly to himself, before looking back onto the ground, searching for a new katana to replace the old one.

* * *

**So, how was it? If you think child Gintoki is too ooc, I dun think he is. Well, that's because my impression of him as a child is more like that. And it's also because he doesn't trust adults nor anyone easily, so he doesn't talk much!**


End file.
